On This Day
by SecretSlytherinUK
Summary: It's Hermione and her Husband's anniversary, so she decides to write him a letter...


Sorry for the delay in updating my Saved From Servitude fanfic, but I haven't really had time to do anymore to it :( Please don't hate me!  
>To tide you over until I can update, here is a short one-shot. I hope you enjoy it :D<br>Oh and please review…if you don't, my father will be hearing about it. SecretSlytherinUK

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To my dear Husband,

It all started the night of the Yule Ball, back in fourth year. Do you remember that night? It was the first night everyone saw me as Hermione Granger the girl, not Hermione Granger the insufferable know-it-all. However, as magical as the night began, by the end of it I was ready to throttle Ron - see, I was thinking of muggle murder techniques, I was that mad! Anyway, as you may remember, Ron and I ended up having a massive argument that resulted in him storming off to bed followed by Harry, while I sat on the grand staircase and cried. Victor had long gone back to the Durmstrang ship and Ginny was dancing the night away with Neville, so I was all alone. At least I had thought I was.

You see, this is the night it all began, 7 years ago. As I sat crying, you were watching from the shadows contemplating your options. In the end, you decided to risk it all and came and sat next to me. You placed your cloak around my shoulders and said something I never would have expected from you. You said, "I'm sorry". That's all you said before you walked away. On this day we formed a truce.

I didn't see you again like that for a couple of months, and when I finally spoke to you it was mid-March. I had been in the library researching for Harry for the Triwizard Tournament (and trying to avoid Ron at all costs). I had noticed you watching me from a couple of tables away and decided to call you over. We talked for hours! Even Madam Pince didn't disturb us, and as you know, this never happens! On this day we made a friendship.

Other than smiling secretly across the classroom at each other, we didn't speak properly for months. The next time was completely by accident on the first night back in fifth year. After that, the secret meetings became more frequent and carried on until the middle of sixth year. We had met up in the Room of Requirement to exchange Christmas presents. We talked and laughed and as per usual the Room knew what was needed and provided mistletoe, thus leading to our first kiss. On this day our relationship was formed.

At the end of sixth year we knew our relationship was going to go through hell over the next year and so decided to do something special on our last night. We spent the entire day and night in the Room of Requirement, reliving some happy memories and whispering sweet nothings to each other. On this day we confessed our love for each other.

Over the next year things became strained because of the war and me being off with Harry and Ron, finding Horcruxes. We fought valiantly throughout the battle, managing to stay alive, but always fearful for the other's life. As the gruesome fight ended, we ran to each other and embraced. We put everything into that kiss - all the pent up emotions from the past year and all the love we shared for each other. On this day we told the world about us.

Two years later we were happily living together, both had our dream jobs and everything was perfect. One night in late August, I came home to a dark house with the only light coming from the back garden. Here is where I found you on one knee with a black velvet box in your hand. On this day we became engaged.

One year after the proposal and exactly six years after the Yule Ball I was dressed in white, with my father leading me down the aisle. You, the man of my dreams, were standing at the altar beside Harry and Ron. The three most important men in my life had smiled happily at me, with tears in your eyes. The ceremony went by in a blur, until it got to those all-important words. "Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do". "And do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do". "I now pronounce you man and wife". On this day I married you and became Mrs Hermione Malfoy.

And that, my love, is our story. I can already imagine you smiling as you read this but I also know you will be wondering why I decided to do this. Well, I thought it would be an appropriate way to sum up our most important days and it seemed the best way to tell you my news. That's right; on this day I finally tell you we are starting a family.

Happy anniversary, I love you my Dragon, always and forever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thank you for reading :)

If you loved it/hated it/enjoyed it or whatever, please review - they make me happy, so please click the blue button, or my father will be hearing about it.

SSUK xx


End file.
